Vampire?
by Emo Fox
Summary: Mandark declares he is a vampire. Is it true? Dexter plans to find out. DexDark Drabble/Ficlet


"Vampire?"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

Dexter had been thinking about it all day.

He had the unfortunate luck to cross paths with Mandark when he was in one of his usual crazed state of minds, going on and on about his most recent discovery. This was nothing new, Dexter had only been slightly paying attention, about to make his leave when the black-haired boy had stepped in his path and swept his annoying cloak up all around him and said such a strange, strange thing.

'I'm a vampire.'

Dexter couldn't comprehend such a statement, until all the other haughty words the boy had said previously had started to fall in place.

Words about a serum, experimentation, vampirism.

Was he serious?

However, before Dexter could yell at Mandark for wasting his time with stupid unreal science the boy had left and Dexter was more confused than ever.

Was he telling the truth, or was he just trying to bait him into a trap?

But, what trap would entail Mandark declaring he was a vampire?

"Stupid," Dexter drew out the simple word due to his harsh accent, his blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the beaker in his hands.

He didn't want to admit that he spent the majority of the entire day trying to create the same serum Mandark did but he just couldn't.

He didn't know the first thing about creating something like that and no matter what concoction he cooked up he didn't seem any closer to his goal. He experimented on countless rats but nothing was fruitful.

"Damn it." Dexter swore under his breath, removing his glasses as he rubbed at his eyes.

He couldn't ask his arch rival for a clue to how to create the same thing, he just couldn't.

He also wasn't going to just barge into Mandark's lab and try and steal whatever it might be – he'd never sink to Mandark's level, so he was left at square one.

However, vampirism could benefit his future as the genius of science.

If he was a vampire he'd live forever, he didn't have to sleep or do any other stupid human things and he could work on his experiments for as long as he wanted.

Dexter nibbled his lip as he slid his glasses back up his nose; pushing the useless beakers of fluid aside as he looked up towards the door of his lab.

He could…

He could go over and ask.

Dexter frowned, not ask per se, demand.

He could demand the formula from his enemy because it was unfair.

Unfair for Mandark to have such a huge advantage, it made their rivalry almost pointless since Mandark had so much time in his immortal state to one-up Dexter where as Dexter did not.

This was all assuming of course that Mandark really was a vampire.

He did run around in a cape all the time.

He was also pale.

Of course that was merely the cliché look of a vampire, and Dexter didn't know how much real fact that actually held when dealing with a real-life vampire.

Ugh.

This was getting insane.

Mandark was probably just faking.

But, it wouldn't hurt to ask for sure, would it?

Dexter's frown darkened but he had finally convinced himself a trip to his rival's lab was in order, if only to quell his own curiosity since he was almost positive Mandark would ignore his request.

So, with a newfound resolve Dexter exited his lab and made the rather short trip across town to visit Mandark.

--

Dexter currently found himself in Mandark's lab, none-too-happy with the current situation and still attempting to come up with exactly what he wanted to say. But, it seemed like he had all the time in the world because the black-haired teenager was busy with something or other, and the fact that he was being ignored was rubbing the red-head the wrong way already.

Mandark's parents had to let him in, and Dexter was rather surprised when his enemy didn't toss him right back out again, then again, this day started out strange and he had a feeling it was going to end even stranger.

Dexter leaned up against a nearby table, his sharp blue eyes on the back of his rival as he finally decided he had waited long enough, "What is this nonsense about you being a vampire?" He finally spoke, his words cutting into the rather tense atmosphere but he made sure to hold Mandark's gaze when the taller boy turned to him.

Mandark eyed Dexter a moment before a grin fell on his lips, "Ah, so that is what brings you here then?"

"Why else would I be here?" Dexter said in exasperation, shooting his rival a look.

"Well," Mandark said, his tone flitting into his usual arrogant drawl, "I'm not going to be sharing my serum with you, if that's what you're after. Do not forget Dexter, we are enemies."

Dexter frowned, "It isn't fair."

"Fair?" Mandark quirked a brow.

"If you are a vampire," Dexter started, righting his posture as he paced the few feet towards his nemesis, leaving a single foot gap between them, "You have many benefits I do not, it would then be impossible for me to keep up with all the free time you'll have to work on experiments." Dexter paused, lifting his chin and offering a grin all his own as if he already won the verbal fight, "You'd only win because you cheated, is that how you want to win Mandark?"

Mandark was quiet a moment, his expression falling just slightly, "Hm," He frowned, "What are you proposing then?"

"You share the serum."

"I'm not sharing it." He said flatly, "Who knows what you'll do with that concoction, I don't trust you."

"I can assure you it won't be any worse things than what you probably have planned." Dexter seethed, attempting to keep his anger at bay, knowing a wrong move would definitely get him thrown out.

Mandark made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, his smirk returning, "There is one thing I will do to even the score."

Dexter perked up, "Oh?"

"I won't share the serum, but I will agree to bite you."

Dexter faltered, "Bite…me?" Suddenly the lack of space between them seemed very suffocating.

"Surely you've done your research on vampires?" Mandark said easily, though that haughty smirk of his made Dexter uneasy.

"O-of course." He murmured, feeling foolish. If Mandark wouldn't share the potion, then obviously the next best thing would be biting – that is how vampires turn humans in those horror movies. However, such a thought sat ill with the red-head, "Well," Dexter had been the one to bring all this up, he had been the one to demand that they stand on even ground, it wasn't like he could back down. "Do it then." He said, a flush high-lighted his pale face as his blue eyes flicked to the floor.

"Just like that?" Mandark said, mirth lacing his tone, "No qualms about being immortal and living forever?" He murmured, "It'll just be you and me for the rest of eternity you know." Mandark pointed out.

Dexter frowned, "I know the consequences," He murmured, "I don't want you having an advantage over me, this is the only way we'll be on even ground again."

"I see." Mandark said simply, his hazel eyes resting on Dexter who had yet to turn his eyes back to him. He took a careful step towards the other, his hand reaching up to rest on the high collar of Dexter's coat.

Dexter had a mind to shove his hand aside, to take control and tug his own collar down but for some reason he couldn't force himself to do much of anything except stare at the floor and wait for the event to be over.

This was absurd.

What if Mandark wasn't even a vampire?

But then again, why would he agree to bite him if he wasn't?

Dexter tried to occupy himself with his thoughts but the moment the first button came un-done his heart beat heavily in his ears and he couldn't hear himself think anymore. His mouth was suddenly dry as he heard the audible 'snap' of each clasp on his coat, feeling the tension melt from the fabric as the collar pooled uselessly around the base of his neck.

Dexter finally flicked his eyes up to meet Mandark's concentrated expression, finding something in his eyes he wasn't able to interpret, "W-what're you waiting for!" Dexter tried to gain his voice, "Just do it al—" Dexter gasped when he felt the brush of rough digits on his pulse point as well as the strong arm that looped around the small of his back – forcing himself against Mandark in a much-too-intimate way. "…already." He finished meekly.

Mandark's gaze never left the curve of Dexter's alabaster throat, dragging his nails down the taut skin and causing Dexter to shudder under his touch, "Don't be so impatient Dexter," Mandark said in his usual sharp drawl, "I'm doing you a favor."

Dexter's hands found home on Mandark's shoulders, trying to find some stable ground as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette's profile, though his flushed face conflicted with his stern expression, "Favor?" Dexter gaped, "Some favor, turning me into the undead! I'm only doing this because I have to, since I know you won't change yourself back into a human." He said hotly, forgetting for a moment just how close they were, not feeling as embarrassed as before with the usual banter stretched out.

"Oh really?" Mandark snapped right back, turning his brown-green eyes back on the red-head, "I don't have to do this you know."

"Then win by cheating is what you want?"

Mandark frowned, "Then do you not want me to bite you?"

Dexter faltered, attempting to grab at words but coming up blank.

Damn it.

Dexter was torn, wanting to call the whole thing off, but then also wanting to demand Mandark to just finish it already. He sort of wished he hadn't said anything at all, without all these words between them he could have been bitten by now.

Mandark took in the silence, his usual arrogance returning as he smirked, "Well Dexter, do you want me to bite you?" He said, his tone lower than usual and causing an unwanted heat to flood into Dexter's system.

Dexter looked away from his rival, his lips tugged into something akin to a pout, "I already told you."

"Told me what?"

Dexter's fingers dug into Mandark's shoulders, fisting the fabric around his collar as he tried to keep a level head, "You know what," He snapped, "Just bite me already." He said the last part in a quiet tone, almost hoping Mandark didn't hear but he caught the grin from the corner of his eye and was sure his nemesis had heard him.

Mandark once again focused on Dexter's throat, leaning in as his hand wrapped around the back of the other boy's neck; forcing his head to tilt back as he brushed his lips against his skin.

Dexter's eyes fluttered shut from the feeling of breath and lips against his neck, a prickle of sensation darting down his spine and causing a weak noise to bubble past his lips despite himself.

This felt wrong.

He shouldn't be enjoying this.

Dexter's arms snaked around Mandark's shoulders for balance as he was tilted back, unconsciously giving control to his rival despite the warning bells going off in his head.

Mandark let his lips linger on Dexter's pulse point a moment before his tongue wetted the skin; his teeth following soon after to run down the curve of the smaller boy's throat.

"Nn…" Dexter couldn't help the strangled noise, falling victim to the sinful sensation, waiting impatiently for the sting of teeth digging into his flesh that hadn't yet come.

However, just as quickly as the contact happened, it was over just as fast.

Mandark had unwound himself from the red-head; taking a calculated step back as his hazel eyes fell on the flustered red-head who was bracing himself against a nearby table for balance. "I've changed my mind." He said, though his tone was lower than usual and the look he was shooting Dexter was making it hard to really focus on what he was saying.

Dexter pushed himself away from the table, standing on weak legs as he frowned at his nemesis, "What do you mean?" He said, attempting to sound outraged but all he sounded was breathless.

Mandark tucked his arms haughtily behind his back, his smirk dancing on his lips as he eyed the other boy, "This doesn't have to be a fair fight to be fun," He said easily, "It merely means you must work that much harder to defeat me, and how sweet would your victory be then if you can actually best me?"

Dexter went back to arranging his clothes; his cheeks still flushed pink as he clasped his collar back in place, trying to forget about the lingering sensation of lips, tongue, and teeth on his neck. It really shouldn't have felt that good, and he really shouldn't be wanting the contact again; especially not from Mandark of all people! But, he couldn't seem to help it and it was making him that much more frustrated.

He flicked his blue eyes back to the brunette, his expression a bit more stern; losing the blatant disappointment it had before, "If you aren't going to turn me I demand you go back to being human."

Mandark quirked a brow, "Human?"

"Surely you've made an antidote to the curse?" Dexter murmured, gaining himself as the conversation continued, feeling less hot and bothered.

He shrugged in response, "I haven't felt a need to."

"Well," Dexter lifted his chin up arrogantly, "I demand you turn back human, it's only fair."

"Fair." Mandark clicked his tongue, "I suppose there is logic in your statement."

Dexter grinned, turning on his heel and heading for the door, "I expect you'll find the cure tomorrow." He glanced over his shoulder, pausing at the stairs that would lead out of Mandark's lab, "I'll bring a number of tests to make sure you're human again."

The brunette continued to watch the other as he started up the stairs, his smirk remaining, "Of course."

"See you tomorrow." Dexter said curtly before he stepped out of the lab; leaving all the confusing feelings behind, focusing instead on the day ahead of him and just exactly what kind of tests he was going to force on Mandark.

--

A/N:

This was going to be a smut/drabble but it turned into this. Kind of long, kind of full of nothing in particular, but I felt like writing another DexDark. Hopefully it was enjoyable?


End file.
